That Was the Past
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: After To Boldly Flee, Nostalgia Critic dies, and Karen cannot instantly sell the house to live with Linkara. She is extremly depressed and dosen't know how to handle herself. Spoony tries to make her feel better. Spoony x OC Critic x OC


That Was The Past

**Author's Note**

_This takes place in an alternate universe where To Boldly Flee is the eighth anniversary and not the fourth. I had to do this because in one of my fan fiction, the crew is getting ready for the sixth special and the Critic is still alive. Suburban Knights will still be the seventh special._

_If you have forgotten or if you haven't read any of my Channel Awesome stories, Critic, Linkara and Karen hook up after the fourth anniversary is released like in July. Karen joined the team in April._

_Also for those who remember my Spoony story with Monique, they started dating after the Next Reviewer competition was over. However they broke up after the sixth year anniversary because of the Spoony rumor and leaving Channel Awesome. (Yeah, I had to change that time period too) She thought he was being selfish and didn't really deserve to be with her._

_You will be asking has Spoony always liked Karen? Not from the start. During the competition, he just saw her as a reviewer. It wasn't until year four was over since Karen would flirt with everyone (not in a romantic way) and it would turn Spoony on, making Monique kind of jealous._

_Also in this story, Spoony techniqually didn't rape Karen. She honestly believed he was Critic and realized she was wrong and regretted her decision._

He was really gone. He wasn't coming back, no matter what spell could be cast. Karen had been alone for the last three weeks since one of her lovers of her three-way, the Nostalgia Critic, had died.

Karen never attended the party the Channel Awesome crew had after they had came back from space. It worried all of the other reviewers. Some felt bad because they really liked the two together and it was starting to affect her personal life.

Karen didn't really make reviews since he had died because it just reminded her of him. He inspired her to make reviews and he was gone. She would of moved in with Linkara, the second lover of the three-way, but selling Critic's house was nearly impossible.

Spoony, who was still in town, decided to pay Karen a visit since he felt bad for her as well but also had a crush on her as well. He had knocked on her door. Karen had opened the door with her eyes with dark circles under them, from lack of sleep for three weeks and in pajamas when it was only seven in the evening.

"Hey Karen! You feeling any better?" Spoony said cheerfully.

"No. I still miss him." She said.

He sighs and says, "I know it hurts. May I come in?"

"Sure." Karen said in an emotionless tone. "Its been a while since I made dinner for two. Not counting Rob."

"I see, so it must be quiet here." Spoony said, trying to sympathize with her. "Did you say you were trying to move in with Linkara?"

Karen nodded and said, "Yeah but I don't wanna leave Rob alone and he plans on moving out as well and this house is really hard to sell."

"I guess he misses Critic as much as you do." He said to her.

She began setting the table. Then she had offered, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Diet Coke, if you have any." Spoony said.

Karen had pulled out the can of soda and a bottle of beer for herself. Spoony eyed the bottle with mixed emotions.

"I didn't know you were a drinker." Spoony pointed out, since he really wasn't one.

"I am though I don't seem like one." Karen said.

Spoony got a bit worried. Was she getting herself drunk late at night just to fill up the pain she was in?

"You drink responsively right?" Spoony questioned her.

"Of course I do. I've only gotten drunk three times. Once at my twenty first birthday, the day Linkara, Critic and I became a thing and the night Critic died. But Lupa and JesuOtaku were with me, they left the party early so they could keep an eye on me." Karen's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. You haven't been reviewing things like you used to and your always depressed." Spoony said, he wrapped his arms around her, and embracing her into a warming hug.

"You shouldn't. You're not my parent, you shouldn't tell me what to do." Karen sobbed into his chest.

"I know. I'm sorry." Spoony said.

Karen wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry you had to see me like this."

"Don't be sorry. I would be like this if my girlfriend went into a giant hole in space and never return too." Spoony said.

Karen stopped crying and the two ate dinner, they tried to avoid talking about Nostalgia Critic and tried to move on to a "happier" conversation.

After dinner the two played a game of guitar hero, a game where Karen sucked at and Spoony constantly beat her at.

After the left song, Karen had flopped on her bed, exhausted. Spoony lay next to her and massaged her tense body. She closed her eyes to releave stress.

"Karen, can I ask you something?" Spoony asked, softly.

"What?" She said.

"Is it wrong to be in love with you…I mean since Critic just died?" Spoony asked, unsure about what his outcome might be.

There was a brief moment of silence. Karen sat up and looked at Spoony. She could of sworn that she saw Critic's face. Then she snapped back to reality.

Karen's eyes started to water. "Spoony….I…."

Spoony held her close to him as she sobbed into his chest again.

"I don't know. Its been so hard to sleep since he is gone. I can't just love you right away. It wouldn't be fair." Karen cried. "Besides, I had told myself once Rob and I sell the house, I'm going to move in with Linkara."

He watched her cry and felt somewhat angry. He hadn't been good at love. He had lost two girl friends in the last six years. They meant the world to him. How come Karen, average as he is, get two guys so easily?

"Karen…" He said softly.

Karen said nothing and continued to weep.

"Some things you gotta let go. Nothing last forever." He told her a bit frustrated.

Karen looked at him again. Then Critic's face showed. Was she imagining something? Or was he really channeling threw Spoony? For some reason the dead always channel threw him.

"Karen, I want you." She heard Critic said as a pair of lips crashed into hers.

"Critic, is it really you?" Karen thought and she closed her eyes.

"Yes, Karen it really is me." Critic said.

"But your dead? How can you be talking to me?" Karen asked, with tears rolling down her eyes.

Critic kissed her forehead gently and said, "I am in your heart."

There was brief silence as she wept.

"Do you remember how we first met? How happy you were to be part of the team?" Critic asked.

Karen nodded and said, "How could I forget? It was only five years ago."

i Karen and two other girls had won a contest to become part of Channel Awesome. However only one actually made a lead role and the other two just get a cameo. When Critic had called her name to become first place, she nearly fainted.

Two monthes of being part of the site, Karen hadn't done a crossover with anyone yet, but she despratly wanted to do it with Critic, luckily she got that role. After filming a short scene for the Year Four movie, Critic had time to do a crossover with her. They reviewed the evolution of Disney Channel from the nintys to 2012. However they didn't get along at first. They were constantly bickering about opinions and who was correct.

Things were rough around the edges, however they both had feelings for each other. They'd stick up for each other if one was attacked whether verbally or facebook. The fans would pair the two together and think that was the best fandom's pairing ever, besides Luke and Film Brain.

They didn't start dating until a few months after Year Four was released. However it was unexpected since it was a three-way relationship with Linkara as well. At first the two men didn't mind because they were on good terms and both loved the same girl. Things didn't heat up until Year Six where Critic wanted to do most of the movie based on Critic and Karen's relationship. Linkara didn't like that very much, thus causing a rivalry between the two.

/i

Karen found herself naked in Critic's arms. She felt his member brush against her thighs.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this whole mess with the three way. I should of chose one of you." Karen said softly.

He kissed her tenderly and said, "You don't have to feel sorry. I knew you had feelings for both of us. You couldn't help it."

"I just feel like its my fault. Ever since you've died I've blamed myself." Karen said with defeat.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who made the choice to go into the plot hole. That wasn't your choice. It was mine." Critic said.

Karen sighed and said, "Thanks. For everything."

He kissed her breast and said, "My pleasure." With his hands he massaged her breast as Karen let out a moan.

"Feels like the old times." She said.

Critic smirked. He began to get rougher by licking, pinching and bitting her nipples.

"aaaah….' Karen moaned.

"Like that don't we?" Critic said.

"yeaaaah." Karen moan.

He took his mouth off the nipple and switched, giving her the same pleasure.

After a little foreplay on the breast, it was Karen's turn. She kissed his neck, then his chest and moved down to his member and sucked on it long and good.

"That feels good." He cried out.

With her right hand she was holding his base, with the left she fondled his balls, his moans got louder.

His member was wet with salvia. She took him out of her mouth. He leaned down to lick her insides, which really tickled.

"Still sensitive, I see." Critic teased.

"YESSSS! MORRRE!"

More licks, which lead to more pleasure. She had released a white sticky liquid.

He hovered over her and asked, "You ready?"

"Take me." Karen said, willingly.

He thrusted inside her, she was screaming with pleasure.

"MOOOORE! HAAAAARDER! FAAAASTER! DOOOON'T STOP!" She cried with pure euphoria.

He thrusted like he was told. He thrusted deeper inside her until they both reached their climaxes.

"I love you, Critic." Karen said, and kissed him passionately.

The next morning, Karen woke up in the wrong person's arms. She gasped. 'That wasn't Critic….that was Spoony." She said. Tears rolled down her eyes and she asked, "What have I done?"


End file.
